lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΘΕΩΡΙΕΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Απρίλιος 22 του 2017 Είναι γεγονός ότι ο Αϊνστάιν ξεκινώντας από την πρώτη του εργασία για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου (1905) βιάστηκε να συμβιβάσει τα κβάντα ενέργειας του φωτός Ε = hν (Planck ,1900) με τα πεδία του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα (1865) εισάγοντας την πρώτη του υπόθεση ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα, παρότι το 1801 ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner επιβεβαίωσε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Έτσι στην άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) αναγκάστηκε να προτείνει ποικίλες υποθέσεις που παραβιάζουν όχι μόνο τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) αλλά και τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα. (Newton and Galileo reject Einstein). Πραγματικά τόσο τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών Michelson και Morley(1887 που απέρριψαν τον αιθέρα του Maxwell όσο και τα πειράματα του μέλανος σώματος, ακριβώς επειδή δεν μπορούσαν να ερμηνευθούν με τα πεδία του Maxwell, οδήγησαν τελικά Planck στο να ανακαλύψει όχι μόνο τα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε= hν, αλλά και να αποδείξει παράλληλα το 1907 ότι τα δικά του κβάντα ενέργειας σύμφωνα με την εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2 έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 προκειμένου να επιβεβαιώσει και αυτός τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα για τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός. (Physics4u -καμπύλωση του φωτός). Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεασμένος από τα πεδία του Maxwell που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης-αντίδρασης το 1913 δεν ακολούθησε τις συμβουλές του Planck με αποτέλεσμα το 1915 στη γενική θεωρία της σχετικότητας να επαναφέρει στο προσκήνιο τον αιθέρα και να προτείνει την περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου εξακολουθώντας να πιστεύει ότι τα φωτόνια είναι κβάντα πεδίων χωρίς μάζα. Όμως μετά από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (1935) που επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of Physics" (page 234) θα εγκαταλείψει τις ιδέες περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου υιοθετώντας πια τα σωματίδια του φωτός του Νεύτωνα: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Πραγματικά ήδη από το 1887 απορρίφθηκε ο αιθέρας του Maxwell όχι μόνο από τα πειράματα του Michlson αλλά και από τα πειράματα του Doppler, (διότι ενώ στο ηχητικό κύμα που έχει μέσο διάδοσης έχουμε διαφορετική συχνότητα όταν πλησιάζει η ηχητική πηγή έναν παρατηρητή από εκείνη όπου πλησιάζει ο παρατηρητής την πηγή), αντίθετα στο φως αποδείχθηκε ότι έχουμε την ίδια συχνότητα με την ίδια ενέργεια Ε = hν και στις δυο περιπτώσεις, επειδή ακριβώς το φως είναι σωματίδια που κινούνται στο κενό όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Παρόλα αυτά ο Hertz νόμισε ότι επιβεβαίωσε τα πεδία του Maxwell, αλλά ο ίδιος ο Hertz την ίδια χρονιά ανακάλυψε και το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο, που ερμηνεύεται όχι με τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) αλλά με τα πραγματικά σωματίδια του φωτός , που με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου, που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993). Στην πραγματικότητα τα λεγόμενα ερτζιανά κύματα είναι φωτόνια μικρής ενέργειας Ε = hν που παράγονται από την ηλεκτρική ενέργεια ΔΕ, δηλαδή ΔΕ = hν, όπως ακριβώς αυτό συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913). Πάντως το μέγα λάθος του Maxwell (που διδάσκεται ακόμη και σήμερα) είναι ότι απέδωσε το επαγωγικό ρεύμα σε ένα υποθετικό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε αγνοώντας έτσι όχι μόνο τα πειράματα του Faraday o οποίος ανακάλυψε ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα οφείλεται στο μαγνητισμό (1831) αλλά και το πείραμα του Neumann (1845) ο οποίος απέδειξε ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere. Έτσι τα τελικά πειράματα που απέδειξαν οριστικά τα λάθη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell ήταν εκείνα των δυο Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman (1963), οι οποίοι έδειξαν ότι είναι άκυρο το υποθετικό ρεύμα μετατόπισης του Maxwell. Γι αυτό το λόγο στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993 παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που έχουν ενέργεια Ε = hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 όπως ακριβώς και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο του 1938 τόνισε ότι τα φωτόνια εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς τους Ε =hν έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2. Επομένως καθώς το φωτόνιο στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο απορροφάται αναγκαστικά συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση ΔΕ της ενέργειας του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και και στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. (CORRECT EXPLANATION OF PHOTOELECTRIC EFFECT). Έτσι για την ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης όπου ισχύουν οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, όπως συμβαίνει στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, αναβίωσα τους νόμους του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820) και ύστερα από τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού στη σχέση της μαγνητικής δύναμης Fm = (2ki/r)il του νόμου του Ampere ανακάλυψα το διπολικό φωτόνιο. Συγκεκριμένα για ένα κινούμενο ηλεκτρικό δίπολο με φορτία +q και -q, όπου για λόγους απλοποίησης η ταχύτητα υ είναι κάθετη στην απόσταση r που συνδέει τα φορτία, τότε με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere η ακαριαία εμφάνιση της ηλεκτρικής έλξης Fe και της μαγνητικής άπωσης Fm θα δίδονται από τις απλές σχέσεις Fe = Kq2/r2 και Fm = kq2υ2/r2 ή Fe/Fm = (K/k)(1/υ2) Και επειδή το 1856 ο Weber απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι K/k = c2 , τότε για υ = c θα έχουμε Fe = Fm. Δηλαδή η ακαριαία εμφάνιση των ίσων ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων, που προκύπτουν όχι από υποθέσεις αλλά από τους ίδιους τους νόμους της φύσης, καθώς και ο συνδυασμός αυτών των νόμων με τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner τo 1801 με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου. Έτσι στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο που προσπάθησε να το ερμηνεύσει ο Αϊνστάιν στην πρώτη του εργασία (1905) η αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων του διπολικού φωτονίου με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου περιγράφεται όχι με τη χρήση των λαθεμένων πεδίων Ε και Β του Maxwell (1865), όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν, αλλά με την εφαρμογή των αντίστοιχων διανυσμάτων Εy και Bz της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης. (Intensity and false field). Με άλλα λόγια στο διπολικό φωτόνιο με σπιν S = h/2π μετά από τη χρήση των παραπάνω διανυσμάτων θα έχουμε Ey (-e) dy = dw και Bz(-e)dy = Fm dt = dp = cdm. Και επειδή Ey/Bz = c θα έχουμε dw/dm = c2 = hν/m Δηλαδή στα πλαίσια των δυο νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στην Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, βλέπουμε ότι και στην Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων η αλληλεπίδραση που συνεπάγεται την απορρόφηση του διπολικού φωτονίου συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και της μάζας του ΔM όπως φαίνεται στην παρακάτω σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Βέβαια επειδή στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο η μάζα των φωτονίων είναι μικρή, γι αυτό και υπήρχε δυσκολία στη μέτρηση της μεταβλητής μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. Όμως στα πειράματα του Compton (1923) επειδή η απορρόφηση της μάζας των φωτονίων είναι πολύ μεγάλη, εκεί πραγματικά έχουμε μια φανερή μεταβλητή μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου, η οποία σε μεγάλες ταχύτητες υ που πλησιάζουν την ταχύτητα c του φωτός δίδεται από τη σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-υ2). Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στην πρώτη του εργασία (1905) επηρεασμένος όχι μόνο από τα λαθεμένα πεδία του Maxwell αλλά και από το γεγονός ότι στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν μπορούσε εύκολα να μετρηθεί, γι αυτό και απαξίωσε όχι μόνο τους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere αλλά και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner (1801) με αποτέλεσμα να κάνει το πρώτο λάθος του, όπου χρησιμοποίησε μόνο τον πρώτο νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, δηλαδή hν = ΔΕ, και να παραλείψει το δεύτερο νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας. Και φυσικά όταν ήρθε η στιγμή να ερμηνεύσει την ίδια χρονιά και την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου, που προέκυψε από το πείραμα του Kaufmann (1901), έκανε το δεύτερο λάθος να αναπτύξει την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, (invalidity of special relativity) όπου με τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση της αύξησης της μάζας λόγω σχετικής κίνησης και όχι απορρόφησης, έχουμε όχι μόνο παράλειψη του νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας αλλά και παραβίαση αυτού του νόμου, διότι σύμφωνα με το νόμο της αφθαρσίας της ύλης που μας δίδαξαν και οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι, κανένα σώμα δεν μπορεί να αυξήσει τη μάζα του από μόνο του αν δεν απορροφήσει μάζα από άλλο σώμα. Βέβαια το τρίτο και πιο βασικό λάθος του Αϊνστάιν ήταν ότι νόμισε ότι απέρριψε τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική με το σκεπτικό ότι και στις συντηρητικές δυνάμεις θα έπρεπε να έχουμε αύξηση μάζας λόγω της λαθεμένης υπόθεσης της σχετικής κίνησης. Όμως στο θεμελιώδη νόμο της Μηχανικής (F = Moα), όπου δεν έχουμε απορροφήσεις σωματιδίων, γνωρίζουμε ότι ο Νεύτων ανακάλυψε τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Mo , που είναι και ισοδύναμη με την βαρυτική μάζα του νόμου της βαρύτητας. Αυτή τη σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του Νεύτωνα ο Αϊνστάιν 10 χρόνια αργότερα (1915) την επανέφερε στη νέα του θεωρία του της Γενικής Σχετικότητας, όπου η αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ λόγω της λαθεμένης υπόθεσης της σχετικής κίνησης που ονομάστηκε σχετικιστική μάζα, ακυρώνεται από τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο. (Contradicting relativity theories). Είναι γεγονός πως η απαξίωση ή η εγκατάλειψη των νόμων της φύσης οδηγεί αναγκαστικά σε πλήρη αδιέξοδα. Πραγματικά όταν ήρθε η στιγμή να ερμηνευθεί η μεταβλητή μάζα M του ηλεκτρονίου του πειράματος του Kaufmann (1901) που σε ταχύτητες υ όταν πλησιάζουν την ταχύτητα c του φωτός δίδεται από την ίδια σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-υ2) των μετέπειτα πειραμάτων του Compton, o Αϊνστάιν παρότι θεώρησε ότι ανέτρεψε το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, εντούτοις με την εφαρμογή του κατέληξε στη σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 η οποία είναι σωστή αλλά ημιτελής, αφού αποτελεί το δεύτερο μέρος του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στην αντίστροφη περίπτωση δηλαδή του νόμου Ύλης - Φωτονίου, όπως λόγου χάρη συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) η ενέργεια ΔΕ= 13,6 eV της αλληλεπίδρασης του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν = 13,6 eV, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. Δηλαδή ο νόμος Ύλης-φωτονίου εκφράζεται από τη σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν επειδή τότε δεν χρησιμοποίησε τη σχέση hν/m = c2 , αφού πρότεινε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα πεδίων χωρίς μάζα, έκανε το μέγα λάθος να πιστέψει ότι το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου. Αυτή βέβαια η λαθεμένη υπόθεση που ονομάστηκε ισοδυναμία μάζας-ενέργειας αναχαίτισε την πρόοδο της πυρηνικής φυσικής. Μετά από αυτή τη νέα κρίση της φυσικής αναγκάστηκα με τη χρήση των UP και DOWN quarks να δημοσιεύσω την εργασία μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της νέα δομή των νουκλεονίων που δίδεται από τη σχέση: proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Έτσι όταν παρουσίασα την εργασία μου και σε πυρηνικό συνέδριον που έλαβε χώρα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ "Δημόκριτος" (2002) και απέδειξα ότι λόγου χάρη στο δευτερόνιο η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV που μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν, όπως προβλέπει και το μοντέλο του Bohr, οφείλεται στην ακαριαία ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση μικρής εμβέλειας των κατανομών των φορτίων στα νουκλεόνια εξαιτίας των 9 έξτρα φορτισμένων quarks του πρωτονίου και των 12 φορτισμένων quarks του νετρονίου, οι ηλικιωμένοι σύνεδροι αντέδρασαν με πολύ μεγάλο σκεπτικισμό. Και μάλιστα η αντίδραση ήταν ακόμη πιο μεγάλη όταν τους απέδειξα ότι δεν ισχύουν οι λεγόμενες ισχυρές και ασθενείς δυνάμεις των λαθεμένων θεωριών, αφού οι δυνάμεις σύμφωνα με τους νόμους της φύσης είναι οι δυο, δηλαδή της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Ιδιαίτερα όταν απέδειξα ότι σύμφωνα με τους νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου ακυρώνοντας έτσι την υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, τότε ένας πολύ ηλικιωμένος από τους συνέδρους, ως μαθητής του Αϊνστάιν,( Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos) αντέδρασε σφόδρα με το επιχείρημα ότι δεν μπορεί ο Αϊνστάιν να έκανε λάθη, αφού το 1921 κέρδισε το βραβείο Νόμπελ φυσικής. Βέβαια στην απάντησή μου τον προέτρεψα να διαβάσει καλά το βιβλίο του Αϊνστάιν «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (1938) όπου ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν έγραψε ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του. Κατά συνέπεια το ασταθές νετρόνιο με 92(dud) μετατρέπεται σε σταθερό πρωτόνιο με 93(dud) και εκλύεται η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ = ddd-dud = 1,29 MeV διότι η πιο χαλαρή σύνδεση ddd μετατρέπεται στην πολύ ισχυρή σύνδεση dud. H ενέργεια αυτή δίνει την αυξημένη ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου ώστε η ταχύτητά του υ να πλησιάζει την ταχύτητα c του φωτός. Και επειδή δεν πρέπει να παραβιασθεί ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας, όπως παραβιάζεται στη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, τελικά το ηλεκτρόνιο θα έχει και μια αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ που θα οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = d-u .(Up and down quarks) ΔΜ = d-u = 3,69 - 2,4 = 1,29 ΜeV/c2 Με άλλα λόγια η διάσπαση β απορρίπτει ολοφάνερα τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, διότι η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο και όχι στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου που παραβιάζει το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας. Πραγματικά σήμερα είναι γνωστό ότι το έλλειμμα μάζας από τη διαφορά του νετρονίου και πρωτονίου είναι 939,56 - 938,27 =1,29 ΜeV/c2 . Επίσης και κατά την αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο έχουμε μια ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ = 1,022 MeV η οποία σύμφωνα με το μοντέλο του Bohr μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν = 1,022 MeV των δυο φωτονίων, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2, που είναι ίσο με τις μάζες του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου, μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 των δυο φωτονίων. Αντίθετα αν ακολουθήσουμε την υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, τότε θα δούμε ότι παραβιάζεται όχι μόνο ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, που χρησιμοποιήθηκε από τον ίδιο τον Αϊνστάιν στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο και από τον Bohr στο άτομο του υδρογόνου, αλλά αγνοούνται και οι δυο νόμοι του ηλεκτρισμού και μαγνητισμού. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι οι θεωρίες του Maxwell και του Αϊνστάιν που ξέφυγαν από τους νόμους της φύσης οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα που αναχαίτισαν την πρόοδο της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη παρότι ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης των σωμάτων διατυπώθηκε για να αντιμετωπισθούν οι φιλοσοφικές ιδέες του Καρτέσιου περί αιθέρα, βαρυτικών κυμάτων κ.λ.π. όπου ο Νεύτων είπε την περίφημη φράση “Hypotheses non fingo” και παρότι τα πειράματα του Michelson (1887) και της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής(1935) απέρριψαν τον αιθέρα και τα πεδία, εντούτοις ο Αϊνστάιν ακόμη και σε μεγάλη ηλικία (1938) υποστήριζε με σθένος τον αιθέρα και τα πεδία. Συγκεκριμένα στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελ. 157) προσπαθώντας να συμβιβάσει τις μπερδεμένες υποθέσεις των πεδίων και του αιθέρα έγραψε: “ Η μόνη διέξοδος που υπάρχει είναι να παραδεχθούμε ότι το διάστημα έχει τη φυσική ιδιότητα να μεταφέρει τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά κύματα χωρίς πολύ να μας απασχολήσει η σημασία αυτής της βεβαίωσης. Μπορούμε πάντα να χρησιμοποιούμε τη λέξη αιθέρας αλλά μόνο για να εκφράσουμε κάποια φυσική ιδιότητα του διαστήματος”. Είναι γεγονός ότι ο Αϊνστάιν στη δεύτερη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας τα πράγματα τα μπέρδεψε ακόμη περισσότερο, αφού επανέφερε στο προσκήνιο τον αιθέρα, τον οποίο στην ειδική σχετικότητα τον αντικατέστησε προσωρινά από ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Επίσης χρησιμοποίησε τη μεγάλη ανακάλυψη του Νεύτωνα, ότι δηλαδή η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα του θεμελιώδους νόμου της μηχανικής είναι ίση με την βαρυτική μάζα του νόμου της βαρύτητας. Έτσι στην ουσία ακύρωσε τη σχετικιστική μάζα της ειδικής σχετικότητας σύμφωνα με την οποία η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα του Νεύτωνα δεν έπρεπε να ισχύει. Τελικά απαξιώνοντας ολότελα και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα έφερε στο προσκήνιο και τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου τα οποία όμως το 1936 τα απέρριψε. Παρόλα αυτά στις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO ανακοίνωσε ότι ανίχνευσε τα απορριπτέα βαρυτικά κύματα του Αϊνστάιν. Στην πραγματικότητα η παραπάνω ομάδα ανίχνευσε τις χωροχρονικές μεταβολές. (Space time ripples of laws). Πραγματικά εξαιτίας του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και όχι των βαρυτικών κυμάτων (που θα έπρεπε να διαδίδονται μέσω του ανύπαρκτου πια αιθέρα) τη στιγμή που η μάζα του διπολικού φωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε μάζα ηλεκτρονίου έχουμε αναγκαστικά συστολή του μήκους και διαστολή του χρόνου, διότι κατά την αλληλεπίδραση του διπολικού φωτονίου με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm θα έπρεπε να καθυστερεί σε σχέση με την ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe = Ey(-e) ως αποτέλεσμα της ταχύτητας dy/dt. Όμως για να μην παραβιαστεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα που προβλέπει την ακαριαία και ταυτόχρονη εμφάνιση των ηλεκτρικών δυνάμεων επάνω στο διπολικό φωτόνιο, θα έπρεπε η ταχύτητα dy/dt να τείνει προς το μηδέν με τη συστολή του dy και διαστολή του dt. (Discovery of length contraction). Επίσης στη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας επειδή τότε ο Αϊνστάιν πίστευε ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα και για να δικαιολογήσει την καμπύλωση του φωτός (που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων με βάση τα πειράματα της οριζόντιας βολής του Γαλιλαίου) έκανε την περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπυλότητας του κενού. Ωστόσο αργότερα (1938) στις σελίδες 224-225 του βιβλίου του ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν θα γράψει: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανειακή μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι η αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός”. Επιπλέον είναι γνωστή και η υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν αναφορικά με την περίεργη αντιβαρύτητα των μαζών που συγκρούεται με το νόμο της βαρύτητας, όπου ο Αϊνστάιν ομολόγησε το λάθος του επειδή ο Hubble ανακάλυψε το νόμο της διαστολής του σύμπαντος. Παρόλα αυτά για να δικαιολογηθεί η λεγόμενη σκοτεινή ενέργεια ξανά ήρθε στο προσκήνιο η περίεργη υπόθεση της αντιβαρύτητας. Στην πραγματικότητα με βάση τις παρατηρήσεις Αμερικανών αστροφυσικών που υποπτεύονται ότι το δικό μας σύμπαν έχει σπιν, τότε θα έπρεπε στην περίπτωση που θα είχε μετρηθεί η τιμή του σπιν, για τη δικαιολόγηση της επιτάχυνση της διαστολής του σύμπαντος να λαμβάνονταν σοβαρά υπόψη η αδρανειακή δύναμη (φυγόκεντρη δύναμη) που ανακάλυψε ο Νεύτων. (ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΗ ΕΝΕΡΓΕΙΑ). Category:Fundamental physics concepts